russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Studio 7 (TV Series)
Studio 7 is an upcoming Philippine television variety show to be broadcast by GMA Network. Directed by Miguel Tanchanco and Rico Gutierrez it is hosted by Ariel Rivera Martin Nievera Gary Valenciano Alden Richards Christian Bautista Ryza Cenon Bela Padilla Yam Concepcion Yassi Pressman and Julie Anne San Jose It is set to premiere on October 14, 2018 replacing The Clash on the network's Sunday Grande sa Hapon Each week, two teams alternate to give the audience a variety in theme and concepts. Director Mark A. Reyes, Margie Morrero (Music Head) and Miggy Tanchanco (Dance Head) leads A-Team's group while Director Rico Gutierrez, Georgy Sibal (Music Head), Shakira Villa-Symes (Lighting Director) and Joe Abuda of ADDLIB (Dance Head) along with DJ Funk Avy DJ X-Factor and Manila's ultimate fashion design team are Team B's creative group. Each team also has different producers, writers and technical crew. The original writers who are also the creator of the show are Faith Monreal, Jaypee Miguel and Real Florido. The creative team was headed by Rey Agapay, who also became the head writer for both teams when it was divided into two. The writers of Team B are Haydee Belen Stann Go Florence Rosini and Mike Rivera A lineup of musical directors alternate every week - Raul Mitra Tats Faustino Homer Flores and Mon Faustino. Overview The program premiered on October 14, 2018 on the network's Sunday Grande block and is also aired worldwide via GMA Pinoy TV. It occupied the 3:00pm timeslot and went back-to-back with Citing competition from rival variety shows ASAP and Banana Sundae The program marks the return of Carlo Marasigan Alden Richards and Christian Bautista to Philippine television and his return to his original network GMA Network where he hosted Eat Bulaga!'' and ASAP of ABS-CBN host and friend Ariel Rivera Martin Nievera and Gary Valenciano in the 1995s. Studio 7 (TV Series) is produced by Marasigasn GMA Entertainment TV Inc. serving as a blocktimer on GMA Network, and best friend Vina Morales Zsa Zsa Padilla and Pops Fernandez served as the program's original director. The music video of ''Studio 7 (TV Series) was released online, the theme song was composed by one of Marasigan and Bautista close friend, Vic Sotto and Joey De Leon musical arrangement by Albert Tamayo and directed by Homer Flores Proving to be a strong contender in its Sunday timeslot, Studio 7 (TV Series) was granted extended airtime and became a co-production in late 2018-present between GMA Network. Another milestone was reached in October 2018, with Studio 7 (TV Series) being promoted to GMA Network's Weekend Primetime block with another airtime extension, serving as the lead-in to the network's weekend newscast, 24 Oras Weekend and Saksi Weekend Hosts *Ariel Rivera (2018-present) *Martin Nievera (2018-present) *Gary Valenciano (2018-present) *Christian Bautista (2018-present) *Carlo Marasigan (2018-present) *Alden Richards (2018-present) *Ryza Cenon (2018-present) *Bela Padilla (2018-present) *Bianca Manalo (2018-present) *Yam Concepcion (2018-present) *Yassi Pressman (2018-present) *Julie Anne San Jose (2018-present) Performers *Kyline Alcantara *Miguel Tanfelix *Bianca Umali *Migo Adecer *Mikee Quintos *Kate Valdez *Rayver Cruz *Mark Bautista *Donita Nose *Super Tekla *Mavy Legaspi *Cassy Legaspi *Golden Cañedo *Jong Madaliday *Mirriam Manalo *Garrett Bolden *Josh Adornado